<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Call This Place Our Home by Writing_is_THORapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618260">We Will Call This Place Our Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy'>Writing_is_THORapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Room of a Thousand Fountains (Star Wars), angsty fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They’re meditating, Grandmaster and Master and Padawan. Sure, he usually hated traditional meditation, but he’s... actually looking forward to this.</em><br/> </p><p>(Title taken from "North" by Sleeping at Last)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Will Call This Place Our Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpskywalker/gifts">simpskywalker</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111551">oh what a lovely day to die</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpskywalker/pseuds/simpskywalker">simpskywalker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! While I work on the next chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495769">Dead-ception</a>, my wonderful amazing friend wrote me a fic (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111551">"oh what a lovely day to die"</a>) and challenged me to write some angsty fluff to her fluffy angst. So here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The Room of a Thousand Fountains was Anakin’s favorite place in the entire Temple.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The greenery was not scorched or ripped or blown apart like that of countless other planets and moons he had visited. The water that bubbled from the fountains for which the enormous room was named was clear and pure. The seemingly infinite supply never failed to astound and terrify Anakin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With Ahsoka frolicking behind him, he made his way to <em>their </em>spot—a small patch of green, green grass dotted with small white flowers that Anakin did not remember the name of. Stretched out on the ground with his eyes closed was Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though Anakin knows—he <em>knows</em>— that Obi-Wan was <em>fine</em>, that he’s just <em>resting</em>, his mind can’t help but think of the dreams he’s had, the tinted-red nightmares that haunt his sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But now is not the time for paranoia. They’re meditating, Grandmaster and Master and Padawan. Sure, he usually hated traditional meditation, but he’s... actually looking forward to this. In the midst of the war (<em>all the </em>death<em> and the </em>blood<em> oh Force it’s </em>everywhere—), there was so little time to relax, to simply <em>exist </em>without waiting for the other bomb to drop, waiting for the terrorized screams or the comm calling them to pick up their lightsabers and charge into battle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Need a nap, old man?” Anakin called out to the older Jedi, who opened one eye in response.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I <em>was</em> enjoying the peace and quiet, but seeing as you’ve arrived, chances of <em>that</em> existing are null and void.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anakin scoffed in response as he flopped down onto the ground and draped himself over Obi-Wan’s legs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anakin!” The Jedi Master exclaimed. “Get off!” The Knight didn’t respond and instead looked up at Ahsoka, who was staring at the two with an exasperated yet fond look on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He smirked at his Padawan and winked, which resulted in a giggle escaping from her lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was so rare to hear her laugh, an uninhibited sound free of the burdens of war and not yet ravaged by the screams and the pain and the <em>death</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anakin, I can and <em>will</em> hurt you with my ‘pokey knees,’ as you like to call them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No! Not the pokey knees!” Anakin cried dramatically, summoning another wave of giggles from Ahsoka. He scrambled off of Obi-Wan and sprawled facedown on soft grass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sure, they may be joking and playing around, but he was reminded of how familiar this position is, of how many times he had ended up in this sort of pose because he was thrown by a blast or was attempting to avoid being killed by one.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He remembered seeing how many did not get back up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unnerved, he flipped over and sat up. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were already kneeling on the ground, their hands resting on their legs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you done being dramatic, Master?” Ahsoka asked. “We don’t have forever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah, I get it Snips,” he replied, walking on his knees to where they were sitting and plopping down.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He copied the positions of his Padawan and Master was readying himself to enter Meditation when he was struck with a sudden sense of panic.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What if he sank too far? What if he became ensnared and trapped and was unable to come back out? What if—</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A hand on his shoulder brought him back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, a knowing look on his face. “We’re here. And always will be.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sent him waves of reassurance through his bonds with them. He looked at his lineage, at the soft look in their eyes. His nerves soothed, he finally allowed himself to sink into the Force and fell into the deep, dark abyss. </p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>Later, much, much later, when he is more machine than man and his hands are soaked with blood and he has lost track of the bodies he has left in his wake he returns to the place whose fountains sang of life and abundance and whose grass had tickled his skin like the brush of a lover’s lips.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>Death is all that greets him.</em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!! Comments and/or kudos are always greatly appreciated ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>